Balgrid
Balgrid was a young squad mage, in the 9th company of the 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army. He was assigned to Borduke's 6th squad of Marines. He was originally described as overweightHouse of Chains, Chapter 8, UK BCA edition p.388 with an "appallingly unattractive" face,Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21 but seemed to grow into a thick-chested man, "solid as a tree trunk" over time.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13 Balgrid was an illusionist using the Meanas warren. His skill at 'cheating light in all directions' was such that it had impressed Bottle.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.343 Balgrid also showed some degree of skill at necromancy through using Hood's Path. He could use High Denul. Hellian called him "Baldy". In House of Chains Balgrid was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. While the 14th Army was still in Aren, Balgrid stood guard duty with Maybe outside the 9th Company's improvised barracks. Balgrid was magically disguised as a bale of hay when their post was approached by Pearl and Lostara Yil. The mage recognised Pearl as a member of the Claw and thought his disguise successful. But Pearl later confided to a confused Lostara that there had been two guards at the gate.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.330-332 On the road to Raraku, Balgrid was nearly overcome with heat exhaustion and had to be attended by Lutes, the squad healer.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.415 Later, Fiddler asked Balgrid and Tavos Pond to find his missing mage, Bottle. Both could sense the mage was up to something, but were unaware of his exact location or what he was doing. When Bottle returned, he chastised the two mages for not sensing the magic gate through which Topper had entered the Adjunct's tent. Then he revealed the spoils of his eavesdropping.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.420 Later, Balgrid and Lutes helped Borduke inspect the entrants chosen for the 9th Company Scorpion fights.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.629 He was likely either the Holder or Trainer for the 6th squad's entrant, Mangonel. In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. The sappers were organised into groups with each group protected by a mage. Balgrid's group of sappers included Able, Bowl, Gupp, Jump, and Taffo.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.283/298 Once the walls were breached Balgrid quickly returned to Borduke's squad. Borduke's marines were first into the breach. But just as they cleared the wall's rubble, they were ambushed by archers and swordsmen, and Borduke, Ibb, and Hubb were killed. Fiddler launched a cusser into the archers in the windows of the building above them and the resulting explosion left Balgrid temporarily deafened and bleeding from the ears.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.285/292-296 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Balgrid fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Cord's and Fiddler's squads. After another attack by Leoman's fanatics, Balgrid and Scant corralled a grievously wounded Tavos Pond and guided him to safety.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.295-296/319 Balgrid was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat. The oversized mage had to occasionally be forcefully dragged through tight spaces by Tarr. At these times. only the threat of Urb's knives at his back was able to silence his pained shrieks.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.334/368/370 In Reaper's Gale Balgrid was assigned to Hellian's 8th Squad.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Denul mages Category:Hood's Path mages Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Meanas mages Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Marines